Doppelganger
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: This is a part of my TMTotGS The Mischevious Messed-up Times of the Germanic Siblings collection. Germany thought he was faced with a crook when he got back from the market and found his closet raided, the keypad in his garage hot-wired, and his car stolen...until the world meeting came...Rated T for a cursing Germany and alcohol consumption. This was done quick... Enjoy! R&R?


(A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read! This one was done abit quick because it was a dream, also, it was my first, non-crap Hetalia fic but please tell me If I did anything wrong! Also, I should have to warn, that even though I say Germanic, I really only meant Germany, Prussia, and Austria for the household. Eventually though I may include Switzerland and Liechtenstein and the Nordics. Hell, even England and America(North half, not the South). Plz continue :D)

* * *

"I'm telling you, you should be glad you aren't a nation anymore." I grumbled to Prussia who was obnoxiously eating some of my wurst directly from the fridge. "Those meetings are terrible and the fact that I have to stop them every time…mein gott…one day I swear…"

"West, take a chill pill already. You're going to kill yourself with your pent up frustration. Can't you just skip those meetings?" Prussia asked then laughed, "I don't want you to bust an artery."

"No, I can't and hey! That's the last of my wurst!" I frowned as he pulled out the last sausage and, in three bites, finished it off. "Verdammt Prussia! Do you ever stop eating? You'll become America one day if you don't stop doing that!"

"West, please, you're going to hurt yourself. There's a good deal on today for liverwurst. Just go and buy some more you bastard. Also, can you pick up some beer?" Prussia collapsed on the couch next to me with a contented sigh, "Also, where's that Austria of ours anyway?"

"…and I'm the bastard?" I rolled my eyes; Prussia laughed some more, "Also, Austria is on vacation in the Bahamas. It's probably because of how much of a pain in the ass you are. No matter what you believe you are a terrible cousin and a terrible big brother."

"Aww…you know you love me. Our cousin just went on vacation because he likes rum cake and can't make it himself. Also, if you love me, while you're out buying wurst and beer you'd let me borrow that car of yours." Prussia grinned at me. I tried my best not to punch him.

We glared at each other for a bit before, with a resigned sigh, I handed him the car keys to my Volkswagen Passat CC. I had so many better cars, yet he insisted on taking my Volkswagen. He gave me an uncomfortable one armed hug and went out to my car. I decided that the market wasn't that far away and walked the three blocks to get there.

At first, when I saw the huge eighty percent off sign, I mentally thanked Prussia. After I got the wurst and beer though…I looked at the line…and hoped Prussia would get into a car accident. The line was so long that I took the liberty to check how many people were in my line. Twenty nine people besides myself. The other lines had thirty five or more so I stayed in my line, silently cursing out my brother.

I finally managed to get to the cashier, pay for my items, and came upon a realization. I had spent so much time in the line that I was bound to be late to the G8...9 meeting. I ran home, put my groceries in the fridge, and ran to my room to get changed…The window was open…My closet had been opened…and my uniform was gone…I frowned thinking that this was a trick of Prussia's.

"Hey, Prussia, I need my uniform for the world meeting!" I frowned when I heard nothing but silence. I sighed, changed into a suit and tie and took another look at the window. It had been damaged and it looked like a crowbar had been used. I closed the window and pulled my gun out from my pocket, ready to inspect the house for thieves. I quickly realized that they had left already. Also, when I entered the garage…it was open.

It had been hot wired from the keypad outside. I cursed and turned to go back inside when I found a note attached to my Opel Speedster. In Prussia's messy hand writing it stated that the Volkswagen had been stolen and that Prussia took his racing bike to go get it back. It was even worse than usual, indicating that he was in a real hurry. My car was…stolen…and Prussia was chasing the thief down on a bicycle? I shook my head at the thought and called the police. I left the front door unlocked for them.

I then took a long, hard look at my line-up of cars. I was looking for the fastest one I could find. I ultimately had to take the most expensive one I owned. My Audi R8 GT. If I crashed it, I would be losing three hundred, twenty thousand deutschemarks. I decided to risk it. Frankfurt was where the meeting was being held so I didn't have to worry about any planes…

It's a good thing that the police don't care if I speed; I also managed to get from Nuremburg to Frankfurt in a little less than an hour…I was probably going about 130 miles per hour…Then again, I was about twenty five minutes late so the speed limit wasn't my first priority.

"…I hope they're too busy arguing to see me come in…" I muttered and listened in once I got to the conference room. They were all unusually quiet. I had no choice; I opened the door and apologized, "I'm sorry I was late. I had this problem with a crook-"

They all stared at me with wide eyes. I looked at them a bit quizzically. Italy looked massively confused and France and England were stuttering and trying to make sense of me. I looked at myself, I had clothes on. The worst fear was over. I then looked for America at the head of the meeting room and was confused as to what I saw.

It was not America but…me? No, not me, an imposter running the meeting. His voice, which had nearly the exact same intonation as mine trailed off when he saw me. He was also wearing my uniform making me suspicious that he stole my wardrobe. My increasing anger fueled my movements as I started my way across the room.

"And who are you?" I glared daggers at him when we were face to face. He looked a bit worried.

"Uh…I'm you." he grinned. My eye twitched.

"I don't have to steal my own wardrobe. Who are you?" I put him in a chokehold, he gagged a bit.

"I am you. I am Germany- ack!" the man gagged as I tightened the hold.

"Who are you really? If you say Germany again I won't hesitate to shoot you." I looked into his eyes from above him. I noticed he was wearing contacts…so he was just putting on a disguise.

"…oh come on you really can't guess?" he asked with a sigh; I nodded once suspiciously, "West you suck at this! I'm glad you aren't a police officer!"

I dropped him and he fell ungraciously to the floor and landed with an 'oomph'.

"Verdammt Prussia, give me a reason I shouldn't shoot you!" I yelled, Prussia took out the contacts and ruffled his hair. As the hair gel was wiped out, the faint blonde coloring went as well.

"Aww…because I'm not you, and because I'm your big brother." he grinned some more. I let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Don't worry, your car is fine, and I'll fix the garage pad. Did you get the beer?"

"…" I debated whether to submit to anger but I didn't and let out another sigh, "…Yes I did. Try not to eat all the wurst next time."

"Kesesesesese! Thanks West!" he snickered. I rolled my eyes; Prussia was already giving me a headache.

"…What did you exactly do at the meeting?" I asked him.

"I explained the importance of trading with other nations and got Cuba to stop that crazy trade embargo he had on America. That's the awesomeness of me. You're welcome." Prussia walked out of the room with a final wave goodbye.

"…Never, ever live with your siblings. Especially when they're asses like that demon douche Prussia." I used Austria's favorite nickname for his overbearing cousin.

"It's okay, I was never planning on living with that demon douche America anyway." For the first time, I heard Canada speak. Everyone broke out of their silence to laugh.

America pouted for about five seconds before laughing as well. I even heard Prussia's obnoxious 'Pepepepepe-HA!' laugh before it dissolved into the collection of laughs in the room. Those two were too similar. I felt bad for Canada, he was more passive than I was. We all agreed to declare the meeting over and we all left for home.

Prussia was there before I was but he waited until I was there to walk in with me. I threw away the note the police left about not finding a thief. Prussia snickered and then we both grabbed a beer. I sat on the couch, he went to go raid the wurst again. I opened the door when the bell rang and I was greeted by Austria holding about ten large rum cakes of assorted varieties.

He went to go put them down in the kitchen, took a bit of rum cake for himself and sat on the couch next to the one I usually took up.

"So did anything happen you two?" Austria asked and continued eating. I looked at Prussia.

"…not really." I put in and draped myself out on the couch.

"Yep." Prussia sat next to Austria and slung an arm around him while apparently trying to eat his beer.

"…Prussia would you stop being a douche?" Austria frowned. I sighed.

"If he wasn't a douche, he wouldn't be Prussia." I shrugged; Prussia snickered.

"You two know me all too well." Prussia grinned.

The day basically went on like this before we fell asleep. Austria ate too much rum cake and started to drunkenly pretend he was a piano…'Won't you play me? Just tap it like this Prussia. See, that key(His Rib) is called C.'

I drank five bottles of beer and was asking about everything. 'Why is the price of beer so high? My name's Germany right? Austria, can I play you next? Can we all cuddle on the couch and have beer later? I miss my childhood…wait what? Prussia's a boy…just like me…wait…is he my brother, or was it my boyfriend? Austria can I please play you now?'

Prussia ate too much wurst and was so tired that he also wasn't making sense. 'Austria, I'm not a musician…but I'll play you like I'm Bach on steroids and…mmm…can anyone get me some kumquats? I need them to make my extra awesome meat…tart…Oh Austria, can you be my pillow? Oh you're so…soft(Austria's stomach)…tired…sandwich…German…y…One more thing…'

We all retired and crashed on the couch for the night. Of course, not after learning that Prussia had used all my hair gel…that douche.


End file.
